New tutor
by rookieRuki
Summary: Rukia has no other option but to live with the Kurosaki family... I DON'T OWN BLEACH!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first bleach fan-fiction, hope you all like it :)**

**i Don't own BLEACH!**

**NEW TUTOR**

Ichigo kurosaki has it all, he was handsome, tall, rich, and clever, a nice car, and all girls are into him, despite of this he never had a girlfriend simply because he don't want to be committed to anyone, he just wants to play and enjoy. Everyone in the school thinks ichigo's life was perfect, little that they know there family isn't.

Karin, the sister of ichigo kurusaki had been autistic since she was born, the family had problem in sending her to school, and find it hard to find a considerate tutor for their only daughter. It's been almost 1 year since the last tutor of karin had left, they are not patient enough to understands the girls condition and could hardly stay for 2 months (even the maids that they hired couldn't stand the situation of the family), despite of the good amount of money the kurosaki family had offer.

The final class before summer break had ended, and all students are excited to go for a vacation, except for ichigo. As he walk out of the campus gate, keigo (ichigo's closest friend) approached him.

Keigo: whats wrong ichigo?

Ichigo: (looked at him with bored face, and look away)

Keigo: hmmp…aren't you excited for the summer break?

Knowing that he will be the one to baby set his sister Karin for the rest of the summer, he never fell excited about it, he'd rather listen with those boring school lessons, and handle those annoying fan girls than to stay home watching over his sister. But ichigo never had an option.

He just walks fast away from keigo, not saying a single word into his car and drove home. Keigo was left and was puzzled on ichigo's attitude.

*Summer break*

One sunny afternoon, a petite, beautiful woman had visited the kurusaki's residence, she wanted the job, and isshin, and Masaki, ichigo's parents was so happy to hear this, and want her to start as soon as possible.

The Kurosaki family is a rich family, despite of this, they did not show their positions, there home is simple but quit big, with 7 rooms, and a wide area for the garden. Their house was far from the neighborhood (basically there living out of nowhere), thus the new tutor has no option but to live with the family for the weekdays, until the agreement of tutoring their daughter ends.

Rukia: I'll try my best to teach your lovely daughter mr., mrs Kurosaki, you have nothing to worry

Isshin: I'm glad to hear that (tear of joy came out)

Masaki: it's been a while since we had someone to teach our daughter

Isshin: I hope you feel at home as you will be staying with us for a longer time

Rukia: im sure I will! (Smiling gentle)

later…

Masaki escorted rukia into her room next to karin's room

As they walked, rukia saw 4 fancy looking doors, and another 4 door opposing to it (with a total of 8 doors) in the wooden floored hall. "wow! You realy have a nice big house mrs. Kurusaki", rukia explained.

Masaki smiled and said,"the last door in the left will be your room; the opposite door to it is the balcony".The room was quit big completely furnished, the bed was so soft and comfy.

Masaki: I hope you'll like it!

Rukia: it's beautiful!

M: ohh… thank you! If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?

R: (nod**)

Night had come and rukia helped Masaki in cooking there dinner.

"I'm home!", ichigo proclaimed.

Masaki: right on time! Dinner is served, (smiling at ichigo),

Ichigo throw his bag in the sofa, and head to the dining room, he was surprised of what he saw was like a little girl with a black short hair, wearing a light blue under knee leveled dress with an apron, facing the same direction as ichigo did (basically, ichigo saw rukia's back view). Masaki saw her son's reaction so she introduced rukia to ichigo.

Masaki: … ichigo, she is karin's new teacher! Rukia kuchiki.

Rukia faced ichigo and greet him, "nice to meet you!" and smiled. Ichigo looks like he didn't care and didn't even hear what rukia had said.

Masaki: im sorry, ichigo can be bitter sometimes. Rukia just nod and smiled.

Ichigo was first to finished his dinner, and went directly to his room without a word, which he usually do. He lay down to his bed and faced the ceiling…. He was secretly attracted to the new comer….

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Attraction**

….. every day at school, ichigo is always surrounded by hot chick, by hot, we mean big booby, slim body ,beautiful chicks who keeps on flirting with him. But ichigo never had interest to any of the hot school girls, he is rather annoyed (sometimes) whenever this girls start to walk towards him and stalk him.

Since secondary high school, he had been this popular and he is sick of it. Then one day he meet this petite black haired, small booby woman, and for sure older than him, and may not be into him, and felt attracted to thinks his crazy.

…..

It's been 3 weeks since the day rukia had lived with the kurosaki family, and she had developed a good relationship with the family, except for ichigo, who always act like he never cares. Despite of this, rukia never stopped in trying to befriend ichigo.

Despite of his attraction to rukia, he never give anyone a hint of this emotion, he taught, confessing to rukia may complicate there situation, thus he never bother talking to rukia to prevent the growth of this emotion, as well as with the fact that she's the only one who patiently stayed in the family to teach karin and he cannot screw this up.

"ahh… its really hot today!", said ichigo. He pulled up his shirt, removed his pants, and grabs the towel hanging in his door, and wrapped it around his waist. He walked downstairs and head to the bathroom. As he was about to open the door, it slide open. He blushed on what he saw, it was rukia just had her bath, her cheek starts to burn as her body was exposed and only has a towel covering slight of her upper legs and shows a little of her cleavage. Rukia couldn't speak from being so embarrassed, suddenly, ichigo's face from shocked turns more serious, he raised his both hand and put in on rukia's shoulder with a slight force, he started to walked into bathroom, and pinned rukia to the wall.

Rukia was so shocked and could hardly speak. Her eyes widen as ichigo starts to try and kiss her, she tried hard to break out but ichigo was so strong. Finally ichigo's lips had invaded rukia's, his heart pounded so hard like it's going to burst out. He continued to forcefully kiss her lips and her nick, but was stopped by a strong voiced. "stop!" said rukia. Ichigo stopped and looked at rukia, she was crying and was terrified. Ichigo snapped out of his action of lust, and removed his hand from rukia and went out of the bathroom without a word.

He sat in his bed, and think of what had just happed, even he tried to think how wrong it was, he can't stop thinking how right the feeling was. The emotion had been kept for so long, that it increases until he cannot control it anymore. He knows he had to stop this feeling before he could do something really wrong that he might regret…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own bleach..**

**Sorry if it took so long :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Misfortune**

After the incident, Rukia never tries to avoid Ichigo, she knew that somehow she took part of what had happened and Ichigo is just a man (for what she knows), however she never tries to talk to him unlike before. On the other hand, Ichigo does the opposite, he is falling so fast for Rukia, and for him to stop, he needs to avoid her (which is basically next to impossible).

4 weeks had past, and Ichigo though that his done with Rukia. Spending his spare times in his room has been rewarded.

It is Friday afternoon, and the sun rays beautifully in Rukia's face, as she and Karin played in the garden. Ichigo was watching them from his room, and occasionally stare at Rukia, trying to validate his feelings for her. Wanting to touch her, wanting to kiss her, wanting to make her mine, are the things that crosses his mind, his strategy didn't work after all. This make him go crazy, he hated himself, he go straight to his bed, lay down, thinking how stupid he is for falling for Rukia.

Mrs. Kurosaki called out from the door for Rukia, "call for you Rukia " . Rukia went in to answer the phone and left Karin, playing in the swing in the garden. "Rukia speaking", she said. The call was from her mother. Rukia's sister was very ill, she was sent to the hospital and they need money for her operation, "The doctor said she needs surgery as soon as possible before things get worst" her mother said sobbing. Rukia's tear fell down feeling so sorry for her sister. "okay, I'll send you the money right away" Rukia said. She head out of the house walking blankly, she knows she can never get the money needed for her sister's operation even she works for years, she stopped by the door looking so blankly when she heard Mrs. Kurosaki scream in panic, she saw her heading to her daughter Karin who was laying on the ground. She felt down forcefully from the swing while playing alone, Mr. Kurosaki and Ichigo run fast heading to the garden as they have heard Mrs. Kurosaki scream, they saw her crying beside her unconscious daughter, Isshin was scared and cried for his daughter, he run to the garage, and drove his car out, he slowly lifted Karin in his arms and lay her down in the back seat, in Mrs. Kurosaki's lap. Without a word they left living Ichigo and Rukia behind. Ichigo was shocked and scared of whatever happened to his sister. Rukia was standing by the door frightened, she felt responsible for what had happened to Karin, her eyes starts to tear, she was so afraid. Ichigo rush inside of the house to make a call to know the state of Karin, he was so worried since the hospital is in town which is really far from where they are, as he was passing to the door, he stopped and glazed at rukia, blaming her for what had happened, he continued to walk inside, and Rukia finally break down. Her sister is sick, she needs a huge amount of money, and now she fell responsible for the accident of Karin, and Ichigo blame it to her, and she thinks Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki will also blame her for what had happened. She already thought that they will fire her, which gives her another problem on where to take the money if she loss this job. She was so helpless, she just wan't to stop breathing, she is confused and she don't know what to say, or what to do. She's going crazy.

5 hours had pass, Rukia and Ichigo where setting in the living room silently, waiting for Mrs. Kurosaki's call. Rukia knows that she is not welcome anymore, but she stayed there with Ichigo, feeling so afraid, and guilty. She cannot even look at Ichigo, and say sorry or comfort him. After what seems to be forever, the phone finally rang, Ichigo rush to answer the phone, it was Isshin, " Karin is now stable , you can relax now Ichigo, she had broken her arms and her legs badly, as of now we can relax, will wait for the doctors findings and will call you back, we will be staying her for several days, take care of yourself son… and also…. tell Rukia so she don't have to worry". Ichigo was relief for now, he breathes deeply, he can finally relax. Rukia was hesitant if she should ask Ichigo "how is she?" or not, but she wanted to know badly, so she asked even though she knows Ichigo Is mad at her, "she's fine…..for now" said Ichigo leaving Rukia alone in the room. Rukia was relief somehow.

Another day had pass, Ichigo receive a call from his father, " Ichi….ichigo…the doctor said, Karin may n..not be able t..to….walk again.." , Isshin was sobbing, " tot…tot..tot.." the phone was dropped, Ichigo's tears went down, at the same time he was so angry, very angry, and he blame Rukia, he went up, heading to Rukia's room, and shouted " open this fuckin door…..NOW! " …..

**TO BE CONTINUED **

:3 that's it for now.. Thank you for reading


End file.
